


Busan

by ieathomesick



Series: Silverboys - The Aftermath [3]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), Treasure 13, YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Silverboys, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Byunggon loves silverboys more than anything, Byunggon sits like four hours on a train just because Hyunsuks a needy lil bitch, Hyunsuk giggles that cute lil laugh my heart wow, Hyunsuks a needy lil bitch what can I say, M/M, MY BABIES, Me too Byunggon me too, Silverboys, This is mainly smut but theres also fluff and angst, Treasure 13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieathomesick/pseuds/ieathomesick
Summary: Byunggon goes on a four hour train ride just to take care of his pint sized boyfriend.





	Busan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! This is lowkey a follow up to my other oneshot which is here if you'd like to read it https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772623 but it's not essential to the plot. Hope you enjoy Hyunsuk being the needy little bitch he is!

Byunggon was used to his dongsaengs calling, so when Junkyu rang him up part way through his lunch it came as no surprise. He set down his ramen aside and prepared to listen to his koala faced dongsaengs problems. _Hyung, it’s Hyunsuk-hyung, he can't focus._

Treasure had gone down to Busan to shoot something for someone, Byunggon hadn’t paid attention to details, all he had heard was he wouldn’t see his puppy eyed boyfriend for a week.

 _Is he just tired?_ They all knew how Hyunsuk got when he didn’t sleep, loopy and overly affectionate.

 _No hyung, not that kind of distracted, the Seunghun-hyung gathers up the kids for a movie night so you two can have some alone time kind of distracted._ He could feel Junkyu’s pink cheeks through the phone. _Hyung, can you call him? Like you did when you went to Tokyo?_

Now it was Byunggon’s turn to blush, vaguely mortified that Junkyu knew about the time he’d fucked Hyunsuk through the phone. Just the thought of all of Hyunsuk’s pretty sounds made him decide lunch could wait. _I’ll come down there, I’ll be there by tonight. Don’t tell Hyunsuk or he won’t focus on anything else._ He could hear Junkyu sigh in relief. _Thank you hyung_.

It felt so strange for the responsibility to fall on Junkyu when Hyunsuk was having ‘ _a day.’_ He had been their maknae on mixnine, and always one of the younger of the silverboys. He was one of Byunggon’s babys, second oldest was never a title he’d thought Junkyu would own.

He got to packing an overnight bag, just a discreet enough outfit for the next day, and an extra t-shirt for Hyunsuk to sleep in (if he didn’t pack an extra his puppy eyed boy would just take the one he was wearing, and who was Byunggon to say no when he looked that cute.) Train tickets were easy to find, he booked them and made his way to the station, sending a few mandatory _I’ll be gone overnight to visit treasure don’t report me as a missing person to the cops please_ texts on the bus ride there.

 

The thought of Hyunsuk made his blood run hot, the thought of him so needy that he couldn’t even focus properly, so desperate that _Kim Junkyu of all people_ had to call him and eloquently dance around telling him his boyfriend was a horny useless mess. Byunggon couldn’t wait to ruin him. A lady gave him a strange stare as he daydreamed about Hyunsuk’s perky little ass, lust brimming inside him. Treasure had only been gone four days, but he hadn’t seen Hyunsuk in six. Six days since he’d had Hyunsuk wrapped up in his arms, it was honestly a tragedy (but they were both getting busy and he knew it was something he was going to have to get used to.)

He almost frowned as his dirty thoughts about his mini sized boyfriend and his great ass had turned to thoughts of how much he loved the boy and how happy he was to be able to be a part of his life, a part of his future. He tried to think of the way Hyunsuk looked in the mornings, legs tangled with Byunggon’s, hickeys staining his neck and thighs, soft bruises on his hips and bottom. He was on a four hour train ride just to go fuck the boy for fucks sake, he shouldn’t be thinking about the way his stomach still jumps every time Hyunsuk smiles.

He works on beats for part of it, calls Seunghun to see how he’s doing, leaves a message for Noa wishing him the best because he knows the Japanese boy never picks up the phone (unless Raesung calls.) Everyone circles his mind, what they had, what they all left behind, the way they look at him with pity in their eyes because he still needs Hyunsuk, and Hyunsuk still needs him, but soon the work will consume them.

They’d seen it happen before, everyone had known about Taehyun and Mino-hyung, that was why it came as such a shock when Taehyun had left. Raesung was in the studio enough to hear the songs Mino wrote for him, he was there when songs about love and longing turned to songs about how much better off he was without him, the bitterness seeping through the speakers before falling back into the melancholy longing. The angst had consumed Mino but for his image he kept it in, stayed happy and smiling, handsome joke cracking Mino. It didn’t matter if Song Minho locked himself in the studio with Hanbin, crying over a certain tall skinny blonde, it didn’t matter if the music would never be released because Mino couldn’t be sad. Idols don’t get the luxury of being depressed.

Taehyun hadn’t been so subtle, every song he put out was about them, he was allowed to be sad now, with more tattoos and a hell of a lot more pets. He may have been miserable but at least he could be open about it. Taehyun was free, and now so was he. But both of them were looking in from outside the cage, madly in love with the trapped. He wanted to think they were different, that they could make it work, but he wasn’t delusional. He knew one day, maybe one day soon, Hyunsuk wouldn’t have time for him.

It would start slow, they’d miss a week or two every now and then, and it would be fine, he would understand and wish his baby the best. And then it would be a month, maybe two and then one day Hyunsuk would apologize because of guilt, not because he missed him, and then a month would become multiple and Byunggon would either eventually have to take a hint or Hyunsuk would have to find the balls to sit him down and end it. Byunggon wouldn’t be mad, he could never be mad at his Hyunsuk. He knew it would hurt when he wasn’t his anymore, but he would live. He loved him enough to just want him to be happy, even if that meant Byunggon wasn’t a part of his life.

 

He looked down at his phone, trying to distract himself from his existential spiral. He loved Hyunsuk to bits, and right now that was all that mattered. He was going to march his ass down to wherever-the-hell-treasure-was, Busan, and fuck Hyunsuk until he was sobbing and begging to come. Byunggon hated when he couldn’t leave marks but he would make do, make up for it with his head between Hyunsuk’s legs. If he wore boxers like he always did no one would notice the bruises. A devious thought popped into his head as he pulled out his headphones and plugged them in.

He knew exactly where to look in his folders, glancing around to make sure no one on the train could see his phone screen. Thank god there was no one sitting next to him. He put his headphones on before mulling over the videos, trying to decide which one to watch. He put up his big water bottle as a blockade between his phone and the rest of the train and clicked one of the videos.

 _Hyung_ Hyunsuk screamed as video Byunggon pushed a vibrating toy inside his pretty pink hole.

 _Just want you hyung_ the boy managed to get out, before video Byunggon turned him onto his stomach, letting out a sadistic laugh. Byunggon watched as the camera zoomed in on Hyunsuk’s bruised bottom before his hand entered the frame again, kneading the soft flesh as Hyunsuk whimpered and begged, hissing when Byunggon pressed into one of his bruises too hard. Hyunsuk looked so beautiful like that, all sprawled out across the bed, laid across Byunggon’s lap. That was where he belonged, where Byunggon prayed they’d spend all of eternity. With Hyunsuk in his arms, blushing cheeks and messy hair looking freshly fucked like an angel.

Video Byunggon turned up the toy just to tease his poor baby, watching him squirm and try and plead for more through choked breaths but he could never get the words out because every time he came close Byunggon would just up the settings, chuckling as he zoomed in on an increasingly desperate Hyunsuk. He seemed to take pity on the poor boy eventually, and as he watched it back he almost wondered if he’d been too cruel but then he saw Hyunsuk’s blissed out face and he couldn’t help but smile. That look was why he went so mad whenever they got in bed together, gave Hyunsuk everything he had and more if he could manage it. Suddenly he wanted the train to arrive that instant, wanted to go wrap Hyunsuk up in his arms and fuck him until he looked that blissful. He really needed to kiss him right now.

The look on Hyunsuk’s face when the tip of his cock had slipped inside him was enchanting, eyes wide and lips parted as those beautiful choked moans fell from his lips. Byunggon wanted to high five his past self for capturing the angle so perfectly as he watched his cock disappear inside of Hyunsuk, eyes moving from the way Hyunsuk’s tight little hole took him all so easily to the look on the boy’s face, big brown puppy eyes in full force and he pulled Byunggon down for a kiss.

 _Oh god, right there hyung right there._ Hyunsuk sounded like an angel, he wasn’t sure how he’d ever let the boy out of his bed, wishing he could keep him there, just the two of them forever. Video Byunggon sped up his pace as Hyunsuk’s screams filled his ears. He turned down the volume quickly, not wanting anyone else to hear his boyfriend begging at the top of his lungs to be fucked harder. No one else but him was ever allowed to hear that, not a soul. Byunggon watched as he eventually gave in to Hyunsuk’s demands, taking him by the hips and fucking him ruthlessly. Tears streamed down from those big brown eyes as he hooked his arms around Byunggon’s neck, silently demanding kisses. What could he say, he’d always been a sucker for Hyunsuk and his begging eyes. Watching video Byunggon kiss those lips he’d missed so much just made him more excited to arrive, nothing but big brown eyes and soft lips on his mind.

He could see the moment video Byunggon remembered the camera, the look in his eyes turning from love to mischief in the blink of an eye. He’d pulled away from Hyunsuk’s lips, breaking free from the hold around his neck. Hyunsuk’s reaction was delayed, lips swollen, looking dazed from the combination of soft kisses and rough fucking.

Video Byunggon pulled the angel up by his hair, a loud yelp leaving those perfect lips as Byunggon dragged him onto all fours, cock slipping out in the process. Hyunsuk didn’t like that, pushing his ass back, desperate to chase away the emptiness with at least a few fingers but to no avail. _Please hyung_ . The Byunggon in the video just laughed. _You’re gonna have to do better than that baby, now beg._ He punctuated his point with a rough tug at the then gray hair.

His face was right in front of the camera, hands and knees pressed into the bedding. His cock hung so pretty and untouched between his legs, suddenly all Byunggon wanted to do was suck him off but video Byunggon had other ideas. The second Hyunsuk opened his mouth he almost wished there was time travel so he could go back in time and thank himself because watching Hyunsuk beg was heaven, big watery brown eyes full of desperation. _Please hyung I need you, I need you to fuck me, fill me up and fuck me until I can’t breathe._

Both him and video Byunggon let out the same groan as he leaned his head back on the train seat, trying to pretend he was just stretching and not listening to his boyfriend beg for his cock to fill him up until he broke. _Hyung fuck me_ _until I can’t walk for a week, I want you to break me hyung, fuck me until I bleed_. That seemed to do it for video Byunggon, he was honestly surprised he’d managed to hold off on sinking into that tight heat for so long.

Hyunsuk screamed as video Byunggon bottomed out in one stroke, giving him no time to adjust before he pulled his cock out until the tip was resting against the bright red mark his hand had left on the soft pale skin. He could hear Hyunsuk whining, desperate to be filled up again. _Tell me how much you want it baby boy._ Hyunsuk had just whined louder, grinding his ass back against nothing. Byunggon just laughed at him, stroking the leaking tip of his cock against Hyunsuk’s hole as he listened to his baby boy whine. _Use your words darling_ he’d cooed as he tugged at Hyunsuk’s gray hair, pulling his face up so the camera had a clear shot of his tear soaked face. He looked so beautiful coming undone, just watching it Byunggon found himself filled brimming with love for the boy.

 _Please hyung I just need you inside me._ He’d sounded so sweet and innocent, soft spoken words barely loud enough to hear. Hyunsuk’s words had gotten to him, they always did, and he watched with excitement as video Byunggon had slipped his cock back inside his lover and fucked that pretty boy until he broke. Hyunsuk was weeping, unable to form even a single word, just incoherent noises mumbled against the pillow. He looked to beautiful all bruised up like that, sweat making his skin gleam in the lamp light. Hyunsuk looked up at the camera with his big glassy eyes and sniffled before barely managing a soft _I love you._

He’d forgotten about that part, and suddenly he felt like Hyunsuk wasn’t talking to video Byunggon anymore, he was talking to sitting on a train full of strangers watching porn of your boyfriend getting absolutely ruined hoping nobody notices or hears his pathetic begging through your headphones Byunggon and fuck, Byunggon needed to see him now.  

 

 _We’ll arrive in around 20 minutes._ The train conductor’s voice rang through the cabin.

Thank god, and they were only 15 minutes away by bus after that. _35 minutes until I see my baby._ He watched the look on Hyunsuk’s angelic face as he came before he turned his phone off and put his headphones away. He tried to calm himself down, not wanting to walk around in public with a hard dick because he’d watched some 5’6” twink with a beautiful ass ( _his_ 5’6” twink, mind you) get fucked until he’d completely lost control of his body and himself. I mean, he’d rather not walk around in public with a hard dick at all.

He managed to calm down with some zen music and thoughts about ponds and that one time he’d walked in on a female classmate showering in the wrong section on a middle school camping trip. That seemed to do it, his body seemed to get the _ew, not right now_ message and he tried his very best to push any dirty thoughts about his boyfriend and all the things he would do to him in 35, no, 25 minutes now. _Only 25 more minutes._

He tried his best not to rush straight out to the bus, clothes filled backpack around his shoulder and smile bright on his face, although no one could see it under his mask. He was hoping the rest of his trip would be as uneventful interaction wise as the first part, he sent Junkyu a quick text with his eta and told him not to leave before he got there, he wanted to see him and yedam before they cleared out, the youngest of his babies (aside from their beloved Doby.)

Just before the bus departed, a pretty girl took the seat next to him. She looked nice enough, pink clips holding back her bangs. She was no Kim Jisoo, but who was? _What brings you to Busan?_ Her tone was sweet, innocent, big eyes blinking at him. Fuck he wished he could tell her the truth, save them both the trouble but _I’m here to fuck the daylight out of my boyfriend_ could get him and Hyunsuk killed, so instead he just said _business_ and hoped she’d take a hint. She smiled at that, although Byunggon wasn’t entirely sure why. It wasn’t funny, and business didn’t have particularly happy implications. His business could’ve been assassination for all she knew. But still, his mama had raised a polite boy.

 _Why are you here?_ Her smile grew at his engagement in her conversation. _This is my home._ He gave a polite smile to that, hoping she’d let the conversation taper off.

 _So, do you have someone back home?_ He felt like cussing but he held his tongue. If he said yes and she ended up recognizing him it could cause a scandal, plus his little special someone wasn’t at home currently so it didn’t feel as bad when he murmured a soft _nope_.

 _Me neither, it seems like everyone’s in relationships these days, makes me a little jealous._ He just nodded in agreement, trying his best to be polite without leading her on. Finally his stop flashed in the front of the bus, signaling that he was up next. He stood up and put his backpack on, bidding her a nice day before trying his best not to run straight to the address Junkyu had given him. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest.

 

When he opened the door Junkyu greeted him with a big smile and a soft _he's in the bath,_ which was all he managed to get out before Byunggon tackled him with a hug. Yedam poked his head around the corner with a smile before getting wrapped up in a bear hug himself. _I love you my dongsaengies._ They just giggled quietly before yelling their goodbyes to Hyunsuk, telling him they were going on a snack run. _We’re gonna go get authentic Busan cooking, if I told him the truth he’d hop right out of the tub to come with us_ Yedam whispers as Byunggon laughed quietly and kissed the tops of their heads.

 _Have fun kiddos._ Junkyu rolled his eyes lovingly as they collected their jackets and made their way out the door. He knew Hyunsuk’s routine well enough to know he would wait until he heard the door close before he even tried to touch himself. If he really was needy enough to not be able to properly focus on anything else then there was no doubt he would at least try to sate himself. He tried his best to crack open the bathroom without a sound as he laid eyes on his baby for the first time in almost a week.

Hyunsuk looked ethereal, wet blonde hair falling in soft waves, skin clean and unmarred by Byunggon’s greedy fingers. He watched as the boy put one finger in his hole, face furrowed in frustration as he buried it deeper. Those cute little fingers were nothing compared to Byunggon’s and he knew it. He had to resist every urge to rush in there and help him feel good, even after the second finger disappeared inside himself the poor thing still looked upset and frustrated. Byunggon watched as he finally crooked his fingers the right way, brushing up again that one spot inside of him.

 _Hyung._ The needy cry dripped from his lips, sweet like honey and oh so desperate. The boy whimpered against his fingers, confusion and frustration making him pout. He looked so cute when he pouted, face all scrunched up, lips so ready to be kissed. Another soft moan filled the air, and Byunggon gripped the door trying not to barge in.

 _B-Byunggon hyung_. That was it. He sounded like such an angel, the cry of his name shot straight to his dick and he figured he had watched for long enough.

 _Are you being good for me baby boy_? Hyunsuk nearly jumped out of his skin, pulling his fingers quickly out of his hole in shame, cheeks lit up bright pink as his mouth hung open in disbelief.

 _Byunggon hyung?_ This time there was less desperation and more confusion, Byunggon wasn’t a fan of the change.

 _Say it like you said just now, before I walked in._ Hyunsuk just rolled his eyes, hopping out of the bath to wrap a towel around his body before scurrying to bury his face in Byunggon’s chest.

 _I missed you so bad hyung._ Byunggon couldn’t help but smile at that, wrapping his arms around the tiny boy. _I missed you too baby._ Hyunsuk nuzzled sweetly into his neck and he felt his heart start to melt. He was there to fuck his brains out, not hug his brains out but he just could help himself, squeezing the tiny boy tight as he placed kisses all over his face.

 _I love you baby_ . He could feel Hyunsuk’s lips curve into a big smile. _I love you too hyung, so much._ And fuck, he was too cute for his own good as Byunggon peppered kisses all over his cute little face as Hyunsuk giggled and tried to escape the kiss attack. This was definitely softer than what he signed up for but he took his time catching Hyunsuk’s lips, biting softly at his bottom lip and savouring every moment, every breath they shared. The giddiness finally started to fade and he returned to his senses, he had one pint sized cutie pie who needed to be fucked silly and he’d be fucked if he didn’t do just that.

He threaded his hand through the blonde locks and tilted his head up so he was looking straight into those beautiful brown puppy eyes. _So are you going to tell me what you were doing before I walked in?_ Hyunsuk’s cheeks turned pink, whole body shivering at the change of tone in Byunggon’s voice. _Well?_ The boy was desperately trying to avoid his gaze but he just tugged on his hair harder, praying to god they were using the clip in extensions and Hyunsuk wasn’t going to get yelled at the next day for fucking up his hair. _I just missed you hyung I-_ another tug and a stern look made his cheeks even redder. _I needed you so bad hyung, I thought you weren’t here so I-_ Hyunsuk managed to blush harder, not able to look his hyung in the eye. _I tried to fuck myself the way you do hyung._ Byunggon caressed the side of his face, cooing softly. _That wasn’t so hard was it baby?_ He could see Hyunsuk shudder at the nickname. He shook his head, agreeing with Byunggon but still avoiding his gaze. _Did it feel as good as hyung’s cock baby?_ . Hyunsuk blushed again and shook his head no. _That’s what I thought_. He wasn’t exactly sure when the tone of his voice had gotten so cocky but he could see it made Hyunsuk’s knees weak.

He untucked the side of Hyunsuk’s towel, letting it fall to the ground so he could see every inch of his baby boy. He was quivering, dick hard, the tip the most beautiful shade of pink against his pale skin. He looked beautiful, he always did but it was moments like these when Byunggon just needed a second to appreciate that all of that was his, his to touch and kiss and care for. _Do you know how pretty you look when you come?_ Hyunsuk’s poor cheeks turned bright pink once again as he shook his head no. _I watched us on the way here, the time I pulled you onto all fours and made you beg me to fuck you until you broke. You took it so well baby, sobbing like a bitch._ That ensured that Hyunsuk’s cheeks would stay red for a long while, the memories of that night flooding back to him.

He remembered every second of it, every touch, every which way Byunggon had fucked him as he messed with the camera, always focusing it on Hyunsuk and not himself. Sometimes he wishes he could film a version for himself where it was all Byunggon, the faces he made when he hovered above Hyunsuk’s tiny body, and grunts and groans when his little hole clenched too tight or Hyunsuk let out the perfect moan. Could they even film it now that he was an idol? They’d made sure to try and keep faces out of it for the most part but Byunggon always had too great a love for Hyunsuk and his pretty faces.

Byunggon’s low chuckle brought him back to the present as he stood there, completely exposed to a still fully clothed Byunggon. It made him feel so small, like Byunggon held all the power, and he did. _I think you should watch yourself too baby, see how pretty you are when I fuck you._ With that, Byunggon bent him over the bathroom counter in front of the mirror, yanking him up by his hair so he was forced to see his own reflection. He looked messy, his hair thoroughly messed up from Byunggon’s merciless tugs, mouth hanging open to breathe as best he could. He was Byunggon’s bitch and it showed.

He felt the brush of the blunt tip of his hyungs cock ghost across his hole and he keened, wailing with impatience. Byunggon laughed at him with that same cocky chuckle that always drove him mad. Before he could even start begging Byunggon had buried himself inside him, tears pricked his eyes on instinct as the cool press of his hyung’s jeans button pressed again his bottom. Hyunsuk’s brain and stopped working as he softly rested his cheek on the counter and let Byunggon have his way with him. Byunggon sighed contently, cock still buried in Hyunsuk as he went to take his shirt off, kicking his shoes off and getting out of the rest of his clothes. Hyunsuk looked in the mirror, admiring the view of his hyung undressed, the toned lines of his body, that delicious happy trail that lead right down to where their hips flushed. Hyunsuk just moaned and pushed his ass back again his hyung causing Byunggon to tug his hair rough again, returning him to his place of watching.

Byunggon figured it was only fair that his baby boy got the same viewing pleasure that he did, and he certainly didn’t mind seeing Hyunsuk’s face so clearly through the mirror even though he was facing away from him. He loved fucking Hyunsuk bent over things, desks, tables, kitchen counters, bathroom counters, you name it. Even just fucking him on all fours until he made a mess of the sheets. He loved the way he could manhandle the boy, loved the way Hyunsuk would sob that it felt deeper but he missed seeing that pretty little face. A few quick strokes in and Hyunsuk was already coming undone. Byunggon laughed at him again, the same dark chuckle that made Hyunsuk’s toes curl.

 _Do you know why I’m here baby boy?_ Hyunsuk managed to shake his head no as he took the quick pace with his head held high, eyes fixated on Byunggon in the mirror. _I’m here because Kim Junkyu had to dance around the words to say that you were too horny to function, that’s what a needy little bitch you are huh?_ Hyunsuk’s head nodded yes, mind clearly far ahead of his handle on language. He was taking it so well, usually he complained at least a little about being fucked raw but there was no _but hyung it burns_ or _it’s too big hyung give me a second,_ he just took it all in stride like a good boy. It’s not like it didn’t burn as much this time around without any kind of lube, or that the stretch was somehow more bearable, Hyunsuk was just being an extra good for him.

 _You’re my good baby boy_ . That made Hyunsuk moan even more pathetically, trying rut his hips against the counter for friction. _Gon I’m gonna-_ Byunggon wrapped his hand around Hyunsuk’s leaking cock with a soft kiss to the side of his head, moving his hand in time with his hips and it was too much for Hyunsuk as he came, tears streaming down his face, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror of some hotel in Busan with his hyung was taking him from behind. _My baby_ Byunggon cooed affectionately, burying his face in Hyunsuk’s tragically hickey free neck. The boy was too out of it to notice, the pleasure having short circuited his brain.

When he came to, he was laying on his bed in Byunggon’s arms, Byunggon’s painfully hard dick still stretching him out farther than he felt like he’d ever been stretched. He was just being dramatic but nothing ever felt deeper than when Byunggon fucked him raw, he loved every second of it and they both knew it. The hard cock pressed against his prostate meant Byunggon hadn’t come yet, letting him come down from his high before he chased his own pleasure. He loved Byunggon more than he could ever express, so he tried to show it by shifting his hips until he was on top of Byunggon’s hips, sitting on his cock.

Their reunion slipped back into his mind, making him blush, when he’d ridden Byunggon until Byunggon had taken control and spanked his ass raw as a punishment. Byunggon laughed that low laugh again, mind in the exact same place. Two strong hands gripped his hips, making it so he couldn’t move at all. _Let’s not make being naughty a habit, mm?_ Hyunsuk just blushed and nodded, before the moan was ripped from his throat by Byunggon bucking his hips. It felt like he was deeper in Hyunsuk’s guts than he’d ever been, his hand went back to his stomach trying to feel the thick cock like he’d done last time, ignoring Byunggon laughing at him. He’d always loved doggy because he could feel like hyung deeper than usual but this? This was too much.

He remembered that one night in the studio when Byunggon had fucked up into him until they both came, his vocal chords had been sore for half a week from all the screaming. He was going to have a faint limp tomorrow morning, it was next to impossible to take all of Byunggon inside of him and not limp at least a little the next day. He couldn’t ruin his vocal chords though, or his clean skin, as much as he wanted to scream bloody murder as it felt like Byunggon was tearing him in two in the most delicious way possible, wanted Byunggon to leave bruises from his thighs up his ass to his neck, to mark Hyunsuk as his so anyone who saw him would know to keep away. But they couldn’t, so instead Hyunsuk gripped one of Byunggon’s hands until his knuckles were white as the other one of those big strong hands was still wrapped tight around his waist, stopping him from being naughty again.

 _I love you hyung._ Byunggon looked up at him, smiling softly. _I love you too baby boy._ The pink hue returned to Hyunsuk’s cheeks as Byunggon finally gave him what he’d so desperately needed, fucking him until he could feel the last of his coherency slipping away. He loved coming undone, when all there was in his world was Byunggon and his face against the pillow, mind blank. The only words he knew were _Byunggon hyung_ as he felt the familiar feeling wash over him. He tried to warn Byunggon but he couldn’t think, his hyung just shushed him softly, wrapping a hand around his cock. _Come for me baby._ That was all it took, the pleasure overcame him as he sobbed out his hyung’s name, reveling in the kisses being pressed to his lips.

 

As soon as Hyunsuk was semi coherent again, Byunggon had picked him up and put him in a warm bath, kissing his forehead before going out to get him some food. Hyunsuk could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, butterflies in his stomach blooming from just the thought that Byunggon was here with him. He’d come all this way just to see him, just so he didn’t have to suffer. The fact that Junkyu had called him out made him die of embarrassment, unsure as to if he could ever look his tall cute dongsaeng in the eye ever again, but that was a problem for another time. Byunggon had even managed to find time to run a bath for Hyunsuk as he leaned back into the warm water.

Before he knew it, Byunggon was back with a bag of takeout and a drink in tow. _You take such good care of me hyung._ Byunggon just laughed and kissed him on the lips before going into the kitchen to put the food on plates. _You deserve the world baby boy._ Hyunsuk just blushed, giggling as the taller boy came back into sight with two steaming plates of food. Eventually Hyunsuk got out of the bath, food long gone, face lighting up when Byunggon threw him the extra t-shirt he had packed. Seeing the tiny boy practically drowning in his shirt made him wrap his baby up in a tight hug, placing little kisses on the side of his head. _I love you Hyunsuk-ah._ Hyunsuk just beamed at him, arms wrapping around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. _I love you too hyung._

Once all the evidence was destroyed or in the washing machine, Byunggon texted Junkyu that it was safe to come back. He got a ‘ _you’re both gross hyung_ ’ in response and he couldn’t help but laugh. He eventually asked Hyunsuk where Doby and Jihoon were staying, wanting to say hello to his precious dongsaengs. He managed to find the room without getting lost (he was quite proud) and opened the door to Doyoung’s jaw dropping. _Byunggon-hyung?!_ He just laughed and hugged his maknae tightly before going to do the same to Jihoon. Their smiles filled his heart with even more love. Eventually, after Hyunsuk complaining that Junkyu and Yedam went for food without him (while Byunggon gave him a _was that really your priority tonight?_ kind of stare) they decided to go meet the boys at the restaurant.

Even if it wasn’t all eleven of them together, it was still heavenly to be with his silverboys. It seemed like a weight had lifted off their shoulders, even if everything had changed their family never would. They would always be there for each other, no matter where they ended up in life. As they walked out of the restaurant, the silverboys group chat started planning a time to go drinking as he sent a video of their young dongsaengs complaining about being left out like six year olds. Byunggon kissed them all goodnight on the top of their heads, much to their embarrassment as they were now some of the elder members of their group. They exchanged _goodnight_ s and _I love you_ s and Byunggon got to fall asleep with his head buried in Hyunsuk’s neck and his arms around his waist, holding him close. All he could feel was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading everyone, I hope our boys are doing well!


End file.
